Behemoth
Behemoth is a steel roller coaster currently operating at Canada's Wonderland. The coaster resembles three other roller coasters in North America. Ride history Canada's Wonderland announced Behemoth ''on August 27, 2007, at an estimated cost of C$26 million (Canadian currency). Construction on the ride began shortly after the announcement and was completed on January 22, 2008. Behemoth held a media day on April 24, 2008, followed by an Annual Passholders preview night the following day. ''Behemoth ''officially opened to the public on May 4, 2008. Ride synopsis The ride begins when the train makes a right turn out of the station and begins to slowly ascend the chain lift hill. The train then speeds down the 215-foot drop at 78mph (125km) in 3.9 seconds. The train then banks to the right and climbs the first airtime hill, followed by the descent. Then, the train enters a hairpin 180-degree left-hand hammerhead turn. The train then descends from the turn and and travels over three airtime hills. After exiting the third airtime hill, the train climbs up into the mid-course brake run. The train turns right and descends into a 540-degree helix. Following is an upwards 270-degree helix to the left, before descending slightly and entering a final hill before entering the terminal brake run. After the train is cleared to reenter the station, the train proceeds forward into a 180-degree left turn and reenters the station. Trivia Records *''Behemoth ''was the tallest and fastest Canadian roller coaster at the time of its opening. These records were succeeded in May 2012 when Leviathan opened. It is currently the second tallest and fastest Canadian roller coaster. **Coincidentally, Leviathan also operates at Canada's Wonderland, but on the opposite side of ''Behemoth. '' *The attraction, at a cost of $26 million in Canadian money, is one of the biggest single investments in Canada's Wonderland's 27-year history. Statistics *''Behemoth ''took 17.5 months to plan and construct. *The ride is Canada's Wonderland's fifteenth coaster. *''Behemoth's trains are experimental models designed by B&M. They were later reproduced for Diamondback at Kings Island, Intimidator at Carowinds, and Shambhala: Expedicion al Himalaya at PortAventura. *''Behemoth's design resembles Goliath at La Ronde, Nitro at Six Flags Great Adventure, and Diamondback at Kings Island. *The length of ''Behemoth's track is approximately 5,318 feet long, just 38 feet over a mile (5,280 feet). *''Behemoth'' has its own gift shop, unlike other rides at Canada's Wonderland. *The ride is extremely sensitive, and cannot operate in high winds, but may operate in light winds. * The ride can load 1,545 passengers an hour, making it one of Canada's Wonderland's most efficient attractions. *One cycle on ''Behemoth ''is approximately 3 minutes, 10 seconds. Awards Golden Ticket Awards: Best New Ride for 2008 *During its debut year (2008), ''Behemoth ''was one of five nominees for the Best New Ride award. The ride placed in third, behind Kemah Boardwalk's Boardwalk Bullet and Waldameer Park's Ravine Flyer II. Golden Ticket Awards Mitch Hawker's Best Roller Coaster Poll Photo Gallery Category:Canada's Wonderland Category:2008 Category:Fast Lane Plus Category:Rollercoasters Category:Action Zone (Canada's Wonderland)